


In which everyone thinks Phil and Clint should be dating

by Hils



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 followers prompt fill. Perletwo asked for Clint/Coulson, telepathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which everyone thinks Phil and Clint should be dating

The first time it happens Coulson is in the middle of briefing them on their latest op. Clint can’t stop staring at Coulson’s hands. Coulson has amazing hands, with longer fingers that Clint has imagined roaming his body on more than one occasion

_Barton’s staring again. When’s he going to man up and finally ask Coulson out on a date?_

Clint almost falls off his chair. What the hell? He glares at Stark ready to snarkily deny everything when he realises Stark hasn’t actually moved. He’s still sitting there, head resting on his hand looking as bored as he had been five minutes ago. 

In fact, Coulson is still talking and everyone else seems to be listening with varying degrees of attention. 

Okay, this is bad. The only explanation is that he’s now projecting his lusty thoughts about Coulson into the voices of the rest of his team. Which is all kinds of fucked up. 

_I could probably stage a small incident to get them alone together. Maybe lock them in a room until they admit they want to bone each other_

“OH MY GOD, NO!”

The room falls silent and all Clint can hear is his own breathing. Everyone is staring at him and Coulson blinks slowly.

“Something wrong with the plan, Agent Barton?”

Clint forces a smile. “No, sir. Sorry, sir. I… uh… think I left the oven on at home.”

He scrambles out of his chair and sprints for the door. Maybe he’s just tired and a good nap will sort this whole thing out.

* * *

It gets worse during movie night.

There’s more of them living at Tony’s place now that Bucky and Sam have joined the team and while it would be easy enough for Tony to buy more furniture he apparently thinks it’s more fun (or team building as he calls it) for them to all cram together once a week while they contribute to Steve and Bucky’s cinematic education.

And this is why Clint is currently pressed up into one corner of the couch with Coulson practically sitting in his lap. 

“Sorry,” Coulson murmurs as he squirms to try and give them a little more space.

Yeah, having Coulson pretty much on top of him and wriggling around is not helping Clint at all.

_God, do I literally have to make them sit on top of each other?_

_I wish one of them would say something. They’re missing so many moments just like me and Bucky did._

_Are they fucking? Is this something I should know about? I’ll have to ask Steve later._

_Hey, Coulson, he’s on your left._

_This pining is ridiculous._

“Okay, enough!”

He doesn’t even realise he’s out of his seat until Coulson is laying a hand on his arm, concern in his eyes which really isn’t helping. He focuses on everyone else who are all staring at him now with varying degrees of confusion.

“Look, I’m flattered you’re all so invested in my personal life. Wait, I’m actually not. Fuck all of you. Take your dating advice and shove it.”

For a moment the silence is heavier, and kind of worse than all the comments about him and Coulson, before Natasha finally says “Clint, nobody said anything.”

He looks at Coulson, and then back at the other who actually look kind of freaked out now.

Well, shit.

“I think… I might have a problem in that case.”

* * *

He spends the next two days talking at length with the shrink who had been assigned to him after the mess with Loki in his head but the end results, according to her at least, are that he’s not crazy. Which only leaves one other option.

“Telepathy?” Coulson asks. “That’s what they think? We’ve never had a single case involving anyone with any sort of psychic ability before. You can actually read minds?”

Clint shakes his head. “No, I can’t read minds. I can just hear thoughts. I think. I don’t know. It doesn’t happen all the time.”

This is just awesome. Of all of the Avengers he would be the one to suddenly wind up being able to hear thoughts. Like he hasn’t had enough shit done to his head already. 

“Can you hear what I’m thinking right now?”

He stares into Coulson’s eyes, which are a really fucking gorgeous color now that he’s allowed to look properly. There are several things he wishes Coulson was thinking but he can’t hear a thing.

“Sorry, sir. Like I said it doesn’t happen all the time.”

Coulson nods. “Okay, we’ll figure this out. Tell me when it started happening. Have you been exposed to anything new? Whose thoughts did you start hearing first?”

“It started a few days ago when we were in the briefing, no I haven’t touched or been exposed to anything weird, and the first thought I heard was Stark’s.”

Coulson grimaces. “Okay, while I never want to be anywhere near the inner workings of Stark’s mind it might help if we know what he was thinking about. Maybe this is about him and not you.”

God, Clint would give anything for that to be the case so they could avoid what was about to be the most awkward conversation he’s ever had.

“Actually, sir, all the thoughts I’ve been hearing have been about the same thing.”

Coulson’s face actually lights up and, fuck, Clint feels like he’s about to kick a damn puppy.

“That’s great! That’s got to be a clue. Okay, hit me.”

How the hell is this Clint’s life?

“Well, sir, it’s kind of personal.”

Coulson’s face drops a little. “Barton… Clint, we’ve known each other for how many years now? I’d hoped we were at the point where we could trust each other. I promise, whatever it is, I’m only trying to help you.”

“I know, and I do trust you, sir. It’s just… shit. Everyone on the team thinks we should hook up, okay?”

Coulson blink. “Excuse me?”

“I know, it’s stupid,” Clint sighs. “But that’s all I’ve been able to hear. Everyone, including Barnes who has only been on the team for five fucking minutes, thinks we should be dating.”

“Huh.” Coulson sits down beside Clint and takes a breath. “Well, I’ve got to say that’s not what I was expecting.”

“I wish everyone would fuck off and keep their thoughts to themselves,” Clint grumbles

He snorts when Coulson quirks an eyebrow. “You know what I mean. People should mind their own business.”

For a moment there is blissful, comfortable silence and Clint remembers why he likes to hang out in Coulson’s office when he’s bored. 

_I really want to kiss him right now._

Clint’s eyes widen and Coulson curses under his breath. “You, uh, heard that?”

Clint nods slowly.

“I’m sorry. That was unprofessional. I should be trying to help you not-”

Clint kisses him. It’s a little awkward with the angle they’re sitting at but he’s waited so long he doesn’t even care. In fact, right now, he doesn’t care if he has to listen to everyone’s thoughts about him and Coulson for the rest of his life. It’s totally worth it because it got them here.

* * *

“They seem to be happy,” Heimdall reports. “They are currently being congratulated on their new relationship.”

Loki, wearing the face of Odin, smiles. “Excellent.”

“If it’s not too presumptuous, may I ask why the interest in these two humans?”

“Loki’s actions left a debt that needed to be repaid.” He waves his hand to remove the final dregs of magic from Clint Barton’s mind. Magic that had allowed Loki to impart his little telepathic gift. “Their happiness means the debt clear.”

Sometimes it was good to be king.


End file.
